Cans containing carbonated beverages are generally sold in twelve ounce cans of a typical or "standard" overall size, of a height of 4-13/16ths inch (12.2 cm) and a diameter of 25/8ths inch (6.6 cm). An insulated container which could keep a single soda can cold in hot weather, which was efficient in keeping the can cool and which facilitated drinking from a cold can, would be of considerable value.